


【驼妹】两年（上）

by miaoxl5



Category: Meiko - Fandom, deft - Fandom, 田野 - Fandom, 电竞同人, 金赫奎 - Fandom, 驼妹 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxl5/pseuds/miaoxl5
Summary: 校园+帮派设定个人认为属于半架空（？）（时间线大概是18年左右，中间有个时间上的bug，但因为这样那样你们都懂的原因，我就不打算改了）应该没什么要避雷的？因为孩子驼妹语常年不及格，所以文中会出现大量中式英语，带来阅读上的不便敬请谅解。祝阅读愉快！
Kudos: 2





	【驼妹】两年（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 校园+帮派设定  
> 个人认为属于半架空（？）  
> （时间线大概是18年左右，中间有个时间上的bug，但因为这样那样你们都懂的原因，我就不打算改了）  
> 应该没什么要避雷的？  
> 因为孩子驼妹语常年不及格，所以文中会出现大量中式英语，带来阅读上的不便敬请谅解。  
> 祝阅读愉快！

田野久违地做了一个梦，一个关于那个人的梦。  
是倾盆的大雨,是空无一人的机场,潮湿的空气浸染了田野的一袭白衣，他的眼镜上也蒙上一层水雾。远处，是一个熟悉而模糊的身影。  
那个人背对着田野，一步一步远去，田野想追上去，叫住他，可阵阵雷声掩盖了他的呼唤，一身的雨水令田野寸步难行。  
不要走！回来！别离开我！  
无声的呼唤，身体如有千斤之重，坠入冰窖.....  
田野一身冷汗从梦中惊醒 ，轻抚着自己躁动不安的胸口。  
多久没有梦到他了?  
窗外阴雨绵绵，就像四野的心情一样糟糕。  
起床、洗漱、出门，一切都显得那么地漫不经心，甚至......死气沉沉。  
明明已经被背叛了，为什么还有思念?  
田野烦闷。  
直到来到学校，坐在了自己的座位上，田野依旧是低气压的状态。  
有些人真是讨厌，一但被纠缠上，便没完没了。  
什么时候可以忘记?  
田野陷入了自己的思绪，没有听见老师的话。  
那个人走了进来。  
“我叫......金赫奎。”  
几乎是听见这个名字的一刹那，田野抬头望向讲台 ，泪水模糊了视线，那与梦中如出辙的人。  
不同的是，这次人影没有远去，反而朝他走了过来，坐在了他的身边。  
“金赫奎......”田野声音软软的，带着一点哭腔，小声叫了金赫奎一声。  
“嗯，我在，好久不见。”是田野无比熟悉的声音和略微有些不标准的中文发音。  
真的是他的金赫奎，他的金赫奎回来了。  
眼泪应声而下。  
金赫奎有点手忙脚乱地掏出一包纸巾:“No cry.”他细细为田野拭去脸上泪痕。如同当年他离开时那样。  
“After class ok？”金赫奎问道。  
“嗯。”田野也想起了还在上课，急忙擦干眼泪，可心思始终放在了旁边人的身上。  
金赫奎在这两年之中， 并没有太大的变化，倒是田野自觉改变了许多。田野瘦了，从原来的接近一百一到了现在的九十出头，也长高了不少。  
时间流逝。

“Let's go to have dinner.”已是放学时间,金赫奎叫住田野。  
“OK,I know a restaurant.”田野拿出手机，“And the food is very good！”  
这家餐厅是田野特地挑选的，不辣，非常适合金赫奎的口味。  
“Why did you suddenly come back ？”田野问道，实际上他还没有从这个事实中回过神来。  
“I come to China to study.”金赫奎回答。  
“Why did you join KT ?”  
沉默……

两年前。  
“金赫奎，you must leave?”田野小声问道。  
彼时金赫奎正在收拾行李，听到田野的问话 ，他坐了下来，向田野招了招手。  
田野坐在了他的身旁。  
“I am not Chinese people ，I am come from Korea.”金赫奎说道。  
“I know,but…… EDG怎么办? ”  
明明内心是想说自己的，但说出口，就变成了EDG，他们所在的帮派。  
金赫奎深深地看着田野，突然手一伸，扣住田野的后脑勺，便吻了上去。  
田野闭着双眼，眼泪却还是不争气地流了下来。  
哪怕到了这个时候，金赫奎的吻还是一如继往地温柔。  
什么啊，真讨厌。  
田野也抱着金赫奎，用力地回应他，也不忘咬他的嘴唇来发泄自己的不满。  
分开的那一刻，田野看见金赫奎的嘴唇被他咬出了一道口子，血怎么也止不住。  
无力、委屈、后悔、伤心等情绪一股脑儿地涌上来，淹没了田野，令田野不知道应该再做些什么。  
一边是不希望金赫奎走而对他生气， 一边又是对自己咬伤他的歉意。  
真的，最讨厌金赫奎了。  
“No cry.”金赫奎也没有想到田野会哭成这样，正当他想去安慰田野时，田野转身跑了。  
金赫奎上飞机的时候，田野没去送他。  
那一刻，机场空荡荡的......

EDG帮派。  
明凯看着过了多日，终于没那么难过的田野叹了一口气。  
要不要告诉他那个消息呢?  
即使不愿意让田野再次陷入难过的心情，可田野他终究有一天会知道的。  
“田野，过来一下!”  
田野正在帮派养的小狗Nice倒狗粮，闻言走到了明凯身边:“什么事?  
虽然，田野平时也凶巴巴的，但那只是在帮派里的弟兄们不给力的情况下，一般时候田野还是很活泼的。明凯突然有些后悔，不应该现在说的。  
但箭在弦上，不得不发，把人都叫来了，若说一句“没事”，肯定会让田野的心情变糟。  
明凯硬着头皮开了个头:“就......关于Deft的有件事我觉得应该跟说一下。”Deft是金赫奎在帮派里的称呼。  
田野的眼神变了，让明凯这个征战多年的老将都有些顶不住。  
“他......加入了韩国的KT”  
明凯感觉到他说完后，空气都冷了几分。  
但田野意外的没有发火，只是“哦”了一声，就转身去逗Nice玩了，只是现在，Nice有点害怕的跑开了。  
田野看着Nice小跑着离开的背影，拳头不自主握紧了。  
金赫奎当初也是这么离开他的。  
两年的时间说长不长，但要说短......那真是自欺欺人。金赫奎不仅离开了他，还背叛了整个EDG，田野一度以为自己这辈子都不会再原谅他。  
但时间总是能冲淡一些原本很强烈的感情，爱也好，恨也罢  
在某一天，田野在收拾东西的时候意外翻出了一张他与金赫奎的合照。  
“金赫奎......我想你了 ......”

“金赫奎，I don't want to ask this.”  
田野注视着金赫奎的脸庞，突然感到一阵疲惫，这两年很难，他累了，已不愿再追问这件事了。  
“Do you want to go back to EDG?”田野有些期待，当年帮派里的明凯和李汭璨等人和金赫奎的关系还是非常好的，他们想必也很期待再次见到金赫奎。  
“Yes!”金赫奎这次回答地掷地有声，脸上露出笑容。“那我们吃完就走吧。”田野也有一丝笑意。  
“明凯！快来！”田野一进门便大喊，兴高采烈的模样像极了小孩子在幼儿园受到表扬后迫不及待地回家告诉家长时的样子。  
明凯闻声，骂骂咧咧地从里面走出来，“你叫鬼啊你！多大了都，怎么......”后面“这么幼稚”四个字还没说出口，就看见了跟在田野后面的金赫奎。  
“Deft?”一向成熟老练的明凯此刻也有点失态，眼珠子都快瞪了出来。  
“是我。”金赫奎此刻也有些感慨，两年了，EDG的基地还是原来那样，一点没有变。  
小狗Nice似乎也闻到了曾经熟悉的气味，吐着小舌头从里面跑出来，但只远远地看着，没有靠近。  
金赫奎小心地走过去，摸了摸Nice身上的白毛:“你想我吗?”  
Nice用摇的愈发欢快的尾巴回应他,看来是认出了这个曾经的主人之一。  
“赫奎哥?”李汭璨碰巧经过，看着那个与Nice嬉戏的身影久久不敢辨认，只小声闻道  
“啊，是我。”金赫奎转头“汭璨竟然长高了吗？真是不可思议呢。”  
“哥你在说什么啊，哥原来没有再长高了吗?哈哈哈......”  
“你个狗崽子，竟然嘲笑你哥?”  
明凯和田野两人在一旁虽然听不懂他们的韩语对话，但看到两个人脸上都是开玩笑的表情，也知道不是什么大事。  
明凯作为老大哥，率先开了口:“为了庆祝Deft回来，今晚就先不训练了吧，叫上王杰他们几个，我们一起去外面吃个饭。”  
“啊？我和Deft都吃过了！”田野不满。  
明凯看着田野:“你以为我不知道你在想什么?趁机玩个通宵，当放假一天?”  
田野吐了吐舌头:“明凯你这个逼，不要给人家强加想法好吧！”  
不料明凯看了看金赫奎和李汭璨聊天的样子，手一挥：“允了！今天放假玩个痛快！回头把训练给我补上！”  
田野喜逐颜开:“好的！你说的哦！不许反悔哦！我去叫Hope了！”  
明凯则走过去，拍了拍金赫奎的肩，示意他和自己来。  
金赫奎大概明白明凯找他要说些什么。  
果然，在七拐八绕来到一室比较隐蔽的会议室后，明凯坐下来的第一句话就是:“When you will leave?”  
金赫奎也坐了下来:“I am an exchange student now，so maybe three month later......”  
三个月之后，金赫奎或许就将再度离开......  
“你真的狠心再次扔下Meiko吗？”明凯盯着金赫奎低声说道。  
但金赫奎没有回答。  
虽然这个问句是用中文说的，但明凯很清楚，金赫奎一定听懂了，他在关于田野的事情上十分敏感，向来如此，从未变过。  
不知过了多久，金赫奎才开口道:“其实......I have a thing want to tell you......”

“我们挺久没有出来聚餐了，也算是托了Deft的福吧！干杯！”明凯举起手上的酒杯，里面是一整杯金黄色的啤酒。  
“干杯！”  
好不容易放个假来玩一回，加上两年未见的金赫奎回来了，众人兴致高涨。  
“Deft！再来一杯啊！”阿布故意窜掇金赫奎喝酒。  
金赫奎的酒量不好在EDG人尽皆知，之前有一次喝醉了酒差点让田野一路背回去，气的田野差点想直接把金赫奎往街边长椅一扔就自己走人，所以从那以后，金赫奎就很少喝酒。  
“No！No！No！”金赫奎连忙摆手，他怕万一喝醉了，田野真的会把他扔到外面不管。  
嬉笑几句后，也不再执意要灌醉金赫奎了。  
但当金赫奎转头看向坐在身旁的田野时，被吓了一跳。  
田野脸上红扑扑的，眼神开始迷离了起来，一看就是喝多了酒的模样。  
发现金赫奎转过头来看他，田野对他“嘿嘿”地傻笑了一会儿，一双黑色的眼眸春水流转。  
“sorry，我离开一下。”金赫奎一下站起来，拉住田野的手就往外走，就留下其他人面面相觑。  
“Why you drink much wine?”金赫奎把田野拉进卫生间的隔间里。  
卫生间内有一盏灯坏了，光线格外昏暗，田野脸上绯色依旧，金赫奎忽然感到周遭的氛围凭空变得有点暧昧。  
但田野一开口，打破了这个气氛：“Wine? No! is water!”  
金赫奎见田野这般孩子气的模样，不由笑了出来，他摸了摸田野的头，小声哄骗：“OK, water, can you don’t drink water?”  
田野睁大双眼，盯了金赫奎好一会儿，似乎在努力辨认眼前人是谁，良久，他甜甜地笑了：“Hear you, hear you, I will hear you everything.”  
金赫奎被田野一番话弄得突然有些不知所措，于是伸手捏上了田野的脸颊，突然，一滴温热的液体流到了金赫奎手上，刚才还笑着的田野毫无征兆地就流下了大颗大颗的眼泪。  
“I will hear you everything, so, don’t leave me!”田野一把抱住了金赫奎，把头埋在了他的颈间。  
“好好好，不走，我不走，I am here.”金赫奎连忙拍着田野的背安慰道。  
金赫奎感受到颈间一片湿热，但他依旧温柔地抱着田野。  
他知道自己的离开会让田野遭受打击，心里留下阴影但他没有想到时隔两年，田野的反应依旧那么大。  
“对不起......”金赫奎道歉。  
同时他在心中默默补上了后半句。  
我也是迫不得已。  
田野突然抬起了头，吻住了金赫奎的唇。  
金赫奎先是一惊，然后便不由自主的回应他。  
田野口腔中的酒气让金赫奎感到舌根微微有些发苦，但同时也让金赫奎有种错觉，他感觉自己在品尝一杯美酒，苦涩中是丝丝的甘甜，一丝一缕的香气无一不在勾引着金赫奎的鼻尖与味蕾。  
我一定是醉了，金赫奎想着。  
在酒气的浸染中，金赫奎甚至有一刹那的冲动，想把一切真相都说出来。  
但他残存的理智告诉他，不可以。  
时隔两年的一次接吻，双方对对方还是那么的熟悉，他们吻得难舍难分。  
良久，金赫奎微微拉开两人的距离，呼吸有些急促地说：“我们go back?”  
田野小声“嗯”了一句。

田野第二天从床上醒来时，一转头就看到了金赫奎的一张脸。  
？  
田野震惊了。  
金赫奎感觉身旁的人动了动，于是也睁开了眼睛：“Good morning, iko.”  
声音慵懒至极，还有点磁性。  
田野用眼神示意金赫奎。  
这是怎么回事？  
可能是田野脸上惊恐的表情过于明显，金赫奎用手臂挡着眼睛，就开始了抱怨：“You drunk, so I move you come back, but you say you fell not good.”他停顿了一下：“然后......呕.....”  
金赫奎做了一个呕吐的动作。  
田野可算明白了，自己喝醉了酒，然后弄得金赫奎给他照顾到半夜。  
田野顿时觉得有点对不起金赫奎，但道歉要先放到一边去，他还有更重要的事要问金赫奎。  
“金赫奎……”田野小声叫了金赫奎的名字。  
“What?”  
“You think……what we are?”田野问出了他现在最想知道的问题。  
昨晚在厕所里的记忆，他还是有的，可能潜意识认为这份记忆实在过于重要，所以大脑对昨晚那时的事印象极其深刻。  
金赫奎回应了他的吻。  
田野记得。  
金赫奎先是一愣，然后反问他：“What is iko want ?”他依旧保持着刚才挡住眼睛的姿势。  
此时，他的眼中应该会流露出无数种复杂的情感，但这些都不适合让田野看到。  
田野皱了皱眉头，金赫奎的反应和他想象中的不太一样，若是放在之前，金赫奎此时应该上来，发挥出南韩小男生的特性，温柔地抱住他，让他安心。  
但他没有，他甚至选择了把球踢回来，把砝码摆在了天平绝对不信任的那一端。  
田野恍惚间觉得昨晚的一切记忆都是假的，都是大脑的自我欺骗，都是他的一厢情愿。  
他的金赫奎，他的Deft……真的回来了吗？  
眼前一黑，田野晕了过去......

**Author's Note:**

> 这短短的几千字我写了小半年，所以要等下半部分的小可爱们建议做好心理准备QAQ


End file.
